


Just as You Are

by Anonymous



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Right's demons get the better of him, he knows where to go to have them chased away.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Just as You Are

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite of my 2020 Kinktober prompt fills.

There are days Right feels like a rough facsimile of a human, a twisted mass of metal taking on the illusion of humanity. He feels it in the way his body is so much heavier and the constant chill of the metal.

He knows he should be grateful to even be alive, and he is, he really is but...

There's a part of him that wishes he had been laid to rest, allowed to die. He hardly even remembers what it felt like to be fully human anymore. When he could blend into a crowd or slip away unnoticed without his cybernetics giving him away. What it was like to feel warm in his skin.

And sometimes he worries that he was just kept alive for his usefulness. That all he was good for now was watching over the Toppat Clan, being the cybernetic terror that guarded the chief and his right hand man. He would keep the carrion-seeking vultures at bay because that's what he was designed to do.

Anything else was surely secondary.

But his lovers, those two precious lights in his life, refused to let him dwell on that. Any time he began to spiral like this he went and found one of them. Any time these occurred at night, he would curl up with them, let their presence chase away the darkness.

This time, he finds them together. The night seems dark and endless, his mind filled with poison he just can't shake. He collapses in their arms and spills his insecurities, each horrible little thought that makes him want to rip his remaining skin off. He's ashamed of his weakness and his tears and for revealing his problems to them. He's supposed to indestructible, untouchable.

The owners of the arms that wrap around him disagree. They pull him in, warm and welcoming and alive, and reassure him. Words of love and acceptance, sweet nothings and gentle truths shield him against the darkness. They guard him as much as he protects them.

Later, he's pushed down on the bed, both of them pinning him lightly. He could get free if he wanted, but there's no reason. He trusts them with his heart and life.

"Punishment," they say, for thinking so lowly of himself. Punishment in the form of attention lathed on both flesh and metal. He can feel their loving touches with both, but he still recoils. It can't be pleasant to intimately touch something so cold and ungiving.

They hold him still and ignore the half-hearted way he tries to stop them. It's not that he hates the sensation, not at all. Their affections feel incredible against his artificial skin.

But he doesn't want them to feel the cold metal in such a way, to feel like they had to touch that part of his body just to pleasure him. It's ugly and frigid, not what he wants to share with his lovers. He wants his body to be good for them too, not like this.

Not this creaking, cold, mostly-metal frame.

His protests are gently hushed and soon die off completely. Their bodies moving against his is pure bliss. The soft words that spill from the both of them make his heart flutter. It's not enough to clear the darkness completely, but together they make it a little more bearable.

He can only groan as Reginald slides into him, cradling his body from behind. He's been with Right since the very beginning. A constant in his life even before being augmented. Not once during his recovery did he consider leaving. Not even this drastic change could chase him away. He was adamant about from the start, that he'd still love him no matter what form his body took. That he was still the man he fell in love with underneath the metal. His faith and affections made Right weak.

The lips that capture his mouth are different, and he can't help but let his eyes close at the feeling. He arches into the body pressed against his front, feeling it push back, gently touching and stimulating him. The kiss breaks off and he opens his eyes, finds Henry watching him with adoration on his face. Henry, who's only ever known him like this, yet still finds him desirable.

Never once did either of them express a wish to turn back time, not like him. They loved him just like this, even incomplete and aching as he was.

He muffles a moan in Henry's shoulder as Reginald takes him slowly and thoroughly. It's gentle and soft, but lights up every nerve inside him with pleasure.

He feels kisses pressed on his face on both sides. Special attention is paid to the the seam splitting his head, the site where metal fuses with skin. The combined sensations on both halves, lathed on that part of him that's served as a glaring reminder of what he is now, a part he's hated since waking up a cyborg, makes his heart tremble.

Right comes apart between them, breaking down and being put back together by their love, by their unshakeable devotion. He cries tears of loss and elation and pleasure as they move in and around him.

All the while their affectionate words, freely given, make him feel so much lighter.

_Strong. Good. Loving. Radiant. Incredible. Beautiful. Precious._

_Perfect, just the way you are._


End file.
